


Be My Valentine

by Sue Corkill (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/Sue%20Corkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day and someone forgot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like writing a Valentine's Day fic, well really, an established relationship fic. This is for Melissa, the awesome goddess of html coding and mood icons. It also fulfills the requirements of Jez's fic challenge to "Write a fic using this line-Sam: Sorry, Mister, but I'm driving this time.". Happy Valentine's Day everyone...and enjoy! 
> 
> Originally posted February 2003.

BE MY VALENTINE

 

"I'll take first. Jonas, you take second and Teal'c, third." The younger man nodded, as did Teal'c. O'Neill continued, "And Carter-you get fourth." 

 

Sam nodded, pleased that Jack had given her last watch. She knew he'd get up during the middle of her watch and they'd have some time together, without the ever constant reminder of Teal'c and Jonas. Not that she begrudged the protocol they maintained on missions, in fact, she was even more militant than Jack when it came to sticking by the rules when they were on duty. It was nice, however, to have some alone time, especially when they were off-world. Maintaining a neutral relationship was harder than she had anticipated, and the few hours they stole in the early morning hours were something she had come to covet. Though as she watched Jonas crawl into one of their two tents and Teal'c disappear quietly into the surrounding forest—more than likely to walk the perimeter of their encampment—she had no doubt that both men knew her relationship with O'Neill had changed.

 

"Goodnight, sir," she said softly, reluctant to leave the warmth of the fire and the company of the man she loved. 

 

"Night, Carter." He winked at her and her smile widened at the familiar gesture. "See you in the morning."

 

"In the morning, sir." It really was the little things that could make or break a relationship, she decided, warmed by what he didn't say. Turning her back on him and the fire, she crawled into the other tent. He wouldn't join her when his watch was up; she already knew that and it was okay. Teal'c normally napped, and usually out in the open. Jonas slept like a log—and didn't snore, so she didn't mind sharing a tent with him, but the men generally let her have a tent to herself. Which was sweet and gentlemanly...and probably the best decision as far as she and the Colonel were concerned. Sam looked out the opening of the tent, taking one last look at Jack before zipping it shut.

 

Sighing, Sam turned on the flashlight she'd left by her backpack and unlaced her heavy boots, sitting them in the front corner of the tent. Unrolling her bedroll, she settled in the middle of it and took off her jacket and BDU shirt, wondering if she should go so far as to take her trousers off. She did have last watch after all, might as well get comfortable, she decided, and proceeded to shuck off her trousers. Pulling over her backpack, she started rooting around for her clean socks when she felt something unusual...something wrapped in paper that she knew she hadn't put in her pack. Grabbing it, she pulled her hand out of the backpack and discovered she was holding something soft, wrapped in paper covered with red hearts. 

 

Red hearts...oh god! What day was it? They'd been on this planet for the last two days and they'd left Earth on...oh god, it was Valentine's Day! Holy Hannah! How could she have forgotten something like that? Especially given that he obviously hadn't forgotten, and had gone to all the trouble to actually bring a present for her on their mission. She was toast, and even though she didn't think they had a relationship where they were keeping score, she was so toast. And even though she had forgotten about Valentine's Day, she couldn't help but grin and feel a flood of warmth as she opened the small card that was taped to the outside of the package. Just a simple red heart on the outside and hand written on the inside--'Be My Valentine, Jack'. Oh god, she could barely swallow past the lump that was starting to form in her throat. It was so romantic, in an understated sort of way, and so Jack. 

 

Quickly tearing open the package with fingers that shook, she first encountered light pink tissue paper, which she opened to reveal...the most amazing piece of lingerie she'd ever seen. The first thing that fell out were a sheer pair of pink, gossamer panties-if the flimsy wisp of material could be called a pair of panties! And the nightie? It was beautiful; with a lacy flower patterned halter bodice and a sheer pink short georgette skirt. It was gorgeous and sexy and so soft to the touch. Checking the tag, Sam wasn't surprised to see the label of a well-known lingerie store. She smiled to herself; she would have paid good money to see Jack O'Neill while he was purchasing this particular garment! It was just so sweet and unexpected, and she was so toast for forgetting Valentine's Day! Sighing, she carefully folded the baby doll back up in the tissue paper, placing it and the card in a safe corner of her backpack. Folding the wrapping paper up, she had a sudden idea. Maybe she had forgotten Valentine's Day, but she would more than make it up to him!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sam tugged on the fitted sheet, finally persuading it to cover the last corner of the mattress. Okay, so this maybe wasn't the most original of ideas, and granted, it was now February 16th, but it was going to have to do! Unfolding the flat sheet, she carefully laid it on the bed, hoping to keep the slippage down to a minimum. Quickly tucking it in with carefully mitered corners, she slipped two of their pillows into the pillowcases. Carefully drawing back the top sheet and creasing it nicely, she placed the pillows at the head of the bed. There...red satin sheets, three dozen white candles placed in strategic clusters about the room just waiting to be lit, two vases full of red and white roses with baby's breath and champagne chilling in the refrigerator. Now, all she needed to do was to change into the baby doll negligee Jack had given her and everything would be perfect. 

 

"Hey, whatcha' doing?"

 

Crap...her heart sank and she turned to face her lover, who had entered the bedroom and was casually emptying his pockets onto the dresser.

 

"Ah...you're home earlier than I expected," was the only thing she could think to say, her heart continuing to plummet. All her plans for a surprise Valentine seduction flying out the window with his unexpected appearance. 

 

He took off his watch. "Yeah, well, the meeting with Hammond didn't last as long as we figured." Jack smiled, "He told me he had to get home, special date with his oldest grand-daughter tonight."

 

Sam smiled weakly. Great, Hammond breaks with routine, which allows Jack to arrive at home a good hour earlier than expected—or wanted. So, instead of wearing the beautiful negligee he'd given her and looking all relaxed and glamorous, spread out seductively on the satin sheets; she was still wearing her grubby sweatpants and sweatshirt, her hair was a mess and she definitely wasn't all relaxed and glamorous. 

 

She just wasn't going to win this one and it just wasn't fair. Jack had been all Mister Understanding when she'd thanked him for his Valentine's gift and had awkwardly apologized for not having anything for him. Since they'd had been off-world, she'd only allowed herself to give him a quick kiss on the cheek-and the silent promise of something special for their homecoming. This relationship stuff was harder than she remembered and right now she felt like she was failing spectacularly. How could she have forgotten Valentine's Day? And now this...bowing to the inevitable, she picked the discarded sheets up off the floor and headed towards the door, silently kissing her plans for a romantic evening goodbye.

 

Jack's gentle touch on her arm stopped her. "Sam." She turned slowly, her arms full of sheets and smiled bravely. She didn't know why she felt on the verge of tears. For crying out loud! Valentine's Day was just a sappy holiday designed to get people to spend money on cards and flowers and flirty little nighties. Damn! She was so not going to cry because he had done the totally unexpected and remembered Valentine's Day when they were off-world and she couldn't even pull off a simple surprise seduction at home!

 

His eyes were that deep velvet brown that always melted her and the look in them sent her heart racing. His smile was tender. "So...let me guess," he gestured at the room behind him, "you had something planned?'

 

She nodded forlornly, clutching the sheets tighter to her chest. "Yeah," she admitted. "I...ah...wanted to make it up to you for forgetting about Valentine's Day."

 

"We're not in some kind of contest, Sam."

 

She could tell he was teasing, and she wanted to smile at him and laugh at his teasing...but she found she couldn't. "I just...I should have remembered, Jack!" Her voice broke, but she doggedly continued, "The woman is supposed to remember!"

 

He did chuckle then and she blinked quickly, trying to stem the tears she could feel welling up. "I'm glad you find my inadequacies so amusing."

 

"Ah, Sam." His arms went around her and she found herself-and her armful of sheets-pulled into his warm embrace. "It's okay, baby." She sniffled and wouldn't look at him. She felt his lips brush the top of her head. "You aren't inadequate in any way."

 

"Well, I'm not doing so well when it comes to our relationship," she mumbled.

 

His arms tightened around her and she finally let the sheets fall out of her arms, wrapping them around his waist. "Not giving me something on Valentine's Day doesn't fall under the category of not doing so well in our relationship." He nuzzled the top of her head. "Now, if I was going to get upset about missed holidays...I don't seem to recall getting a card for Ground Hog Day either."

 

She laughed softly, which is what she was sure he'd intended. She sniffled again and pulled out of his arms, reaching behind her for some tissues. Wiping her eyes, she looked at him and felt the tears start up again by the look of concern and love in his eyes. "I just don't want to make any mistakes, Jack. You're too important to me."

 

"Ah, Sam." His arms went around her again and she nestled back into his embrace. His breath was warm against her cheek when he spoke, the rasp of his five o'clock shadow making her tingle. "You don't have to be perfect for me. God knows, I'm not perfect."

 

She tightened her arms around him and smiled. "Okay, so we're both not perfect. I can live with that... I think." He chuckled again and she sighed, pulling back slightly so she could see his face. "But I really wanted do something special to make it up to you."

 

His eyes took on that special glint she immediately recognized and his lips curved into a leisurely smile. "Just what did you have in mind?" he drawled, his hands sliding to her waist.

 

"You were going to take a shower?" she asked, her slim fingers toying with the top button of his shirt. His eyes darkened and he nodded. She slipped the first button on the shirt and stretched up, kissing him briefly. "Go take your shower," she whispered against his lips. His hands tightened on her waist, his lips seeking hers. She giggled and pulled away, slapping his hands away when he reached for her again. "No, Jack...this is my surprise."

 

He growled in protest but released her. "I won't be long," he rumbled, his eyes gleaming with promise. Sam watched appreciatively as he turned and walked away from her, stripping his shirt off in the process. He disappeared into the bathroom and she quickly picked up the discarded sheets, knowing she'd only have ten minutes-max-to get ready.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Wrapping a bath towel low around his hips, Jack stepped out of the shower and grabbed a smaller towel, using it to get the excess moisture out of his hair. He rubbed his jaw, wondering if he should shave and then decided against it. Brushing his teeth, he pondered Sam's unexpected attitude. He was content with their relationship; in fact, he hadn't felt this content in a long time. Not since the early days of his marriage, anyway. It surprised him that Sam was trying to live up to some vision she had of what an ideal relationship entailed. He knew she was a perfectionist at work, so he really shouldn't have been surprised that she was a perfectionist in her personal life as well. 

 

Spitting and rinsing one final time, Jack wiped his mouth and ran the towel once more through his hair. While he wouldn't change a thing about Sam, he would have to work on lightening her up a bit. Sometimes she did over-think the simplest of things. However, it looked like he was definitely going to benefit from some of that over-thinking, if the presence of the satin sheets, flowers and candles he'd seen in the bedroom were an indicator. Tightening the towel a bit, Jack grinned at his reflection in the mirror and decided he'd given Sam enough time to change into the Valentine's Day gift he'd given her.

 

It took his eyes a few moments to adjust to the dim light in the bedroom after the bright light of the bathroom. But when they did...oh my! She looked just as beautiful as he had imagined when he'd first seen the lacy pink nightie and envisioned her in it. All his senses were focussed on his lover, where she knelt on the red satin sheets; the light from the dozen of flickering candles casting seductive shadows over her luscious body. 

 

She smiled, her eyes flashing hotly in the candlelight. "Jack." Her voice was a husky murmur and she held out an inviting hand to him. The movement thrust her lace clad breasts towards him, the silky skirt of the baby doll flowing seductively over her torso, just brushing the tops of her thighs. A stab of pure lust shot through him and he growled, flinging the towel he wore aside and quickly crossing the few feet to the bed. 

 

Kneeling on the bed in front of her, Jack's hands were shaking with suppressed desire when he reached out and ran one callused finger along her collarbone. Reaching the lace of the halter top, he fingered it carefully, the contrast between her smooth, hot flesh and the soft lace yet another knife of desire twisting deep in his gut. 

 

His hands were almost rough when he grabbed her shoulders, intending to force her back onto the mattress when she laughed, low and husky, and pushed against his shoulders. "Sorry, Mister, but I'm driving this time," she purred. He could have resisted, but the fact that she seemed over her earlier distress along with the tone of her voice and the wildfire in her eyes, found him allowing her to push him back onto the mattress.

 

"That's better," she murmured, kneeling beside him and placing a soft hand in the middle of his chest. His skin felt scalded where she touched him, and when she leaned down and gently caught his lower lip between her white teeth and gently tugged, he thought he would go up in flames. His hands left his sides and he gently grasped her upper arms, trying to pull her closer. "Easy, Jack," she whispered against his lips, and he let his hands glide down her arms, banking the fires of his arousal and opening his mouth to her questing tongue. 

 

She tasted so good, her lips soft and yet amazingly firm as she kissed him. When she broke the long kiss, Jack raised his head, following her lips and trying to maintain the contact. She chuckled again, and he decided she really was having way too much fun at his expense and then he was gasping as she kissed her way down his chest. Her mouth was hot and wet, her teeth nipping lightly, her fingers tugging gently on his chest hairs, rubbing provocatively against the tight nubbins of his nipples. When her hot mouth closed on one of his nipples, he groaned and he dimly heard that husky laugh again. 

 

Jack surrendered, finally giving in to his lover's obvious wish to seduce him. Not that she would have to work very hard, he had to acknowledge with another low groan, her hot mouth now teasing his other nipple now. He was already so hard; he was surprised he hadn't already come just from her tantalizing caresses! She effortlessly reduced his self-control to almost non-existent levels. The firm muscles of his abdomen quivered when she raked her nails across them, his penis straining towards her touch when she stroked those same nails through the soft nest of hair surrounding his insistent arousal. 

 

He almost whimpered when her mouth and hands suddenly left him, only to moan in relief when he felt her straddle his thighs. Opening his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of his lover looking at him as if she was starving and he was the last thing edible left on Earth. 

God, but she was gorgeous, her face flushed now with passion, her eyes dark with desire. And Jack was relieved to note that her breathing was just as ragged as his. Without even realizing that he was doing it, Jack reached out and ran his hand in a tender caress along one firm thigh. Her eyes flashed briefly to his and she gently batted his hand away. Letting it fall once more to his side, he watched in rapt anticipation as she knelt over him and slowly lowered her head.... 

 

Jack's whole body tensed while he waited and then he groaned harshly, his eyes closing and his head falling back on the pillow when one cool hand grasped his penis and her hot tongue delicately licked the thick head. Oh god, she was killing him, her hands and mouth moving relentlessly on his engorged shaft, driving him towards the ultimate in pleasure. His hands gripped the satin sheets in an effort to not touch her, but he couldn't control the rhythmic movement of his hips against her. And she let him, encouraged him even, moving with him and taking him ever deeper. 

 

"Sam," he groaned, knowing his release was imminent. And he did whimper then, when she briefly broke contact with his hot flesh. 

 

"It's okay, love," she reassured him, before once more taking his engorged penis deep into her mouth, her hands stroking him insistently. Allowing the inevitable, Jack surrendered to her touch and let his orgasm flow through him. Oh god, she milked him dry, her clever hands and mouth taking all he had to give, leaving him drained and weak...and incredibly satisfied. He could barely breathe when she finally released him, crawling up his body and giving him the most openly erotic open-mouthed kissed he'd ever received. 

 

He had just about persuaded his body to respond to her kiss when she sat up, looking all bright-eyed and perky. She stretched, her breasts straining against the lace that still covered them. "I'm starving!" He must've snorted or something, because she gave him the look of death. "Don't say it, don't even think it!"

 

"Yes, ma'am," he quickly agreed. "Where are you going?" he asked, watching somewhat dismayed when she stood and pulled on the old flannel shirt of his that she had started using as a robe...or sleepwear, he had never really figured out how she made that particular decision. She did look...interesting and downright gorgeous though, with sheer pink lace peeking out from behind faded blue and green flannel. Fortunately, both garments left enough of her conveniently exposed that he knew he'd be more than happy with the odd combo. 

 

She smiled archly and bent down, giving him a quick kiss. "You didn't think the only thing I had planned for tonight was sex, did you?"

 

"Hey, I'm not a picky guy," he called to her retreating figure. Well hell, it looked like he was going to have to get up and go see what else she had planned. Jumping up out of the bed, he scrounged around for a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt, deciding he could hardly wait.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sam savored the last bite of the chocolate raspberry cheesecake. She didn't often indulge in such fattening desserts, but she figured for Valentine's Day she could. And besides, there was something incredibly romantic about eating dinner together, in front of a roaring fire, on a cold February night. Not that she had really planned on eating in front of the fire, but when she'd come out of the kitchen after putting the pre-baked lasagna from Valentino's into the microwave to re-heat, Jack had been making a fire in the large stone fireplace in the living room. Liking the idea, she'd grabbed the pillows and extra blankets and down comforter from the guestroom and they had quite the cozy nest in front of the fire. 

 

"More wine?" she asked, reaching for the bottle of Merlot she'd decided on instead of the champagne. Maybe they'd have Mimosas for breakfast...along with the early strawberries she'd splurged on at the market. She grinned to herself, of course Jack didn't really strike her as a Mimosa kind of guy, but maybe he'd indulge her.

 

"What?" her lover asked, as if reading her mind.

 

"Nothing," she chuckled. "Just thinking about breakfast."

 

"Breakfast? We've barely finished dinner!"

 

"I know," she smiled slyly at him. "Got to keep your strength up, Jack." She giggled suddenly and added, "Among other things." 

 

His eyes suddenly gleamed a darker brown in the firelight and he set his plate aside. "Are you concerned about my, er...stamina, Sam?" 

 

The predatory look in his eyes set all her senses humming. Setting her plate aside, Sam delicately licked her lips. "Hmm...well you were very good earlier." He snorted and she blushed, still somewhat unsure of herself when it came to actually contributing to the tender teasing that seemed part and parcel of a relationship with Jack O'Neill. But, she loved him and trusted him and, it was getting easier. 

 

He pounced suddenly and grabbed the open edges of the flannel shirt, pulling her close. "Well, I think I can be much better this time," he growled. 

 

"I can hardly wait!" She laughed, clutching at his broad shoulders. "Jack!" she shrieked softly, when he gently forced her back down onto the comforter and pillows. Spreading her legs slightly, she adjusted her soft body to his much harder one, wrapping her arms around his neck. She sighed, his lips sought hers and she opened her mouth, letting him in. He tasted sweet like the chocolate, tangy like the Merlot and that indefinable taste that was entirely Jack O'Neill. Squirming a bit beneath him, she started tugging on his T-shirt, suddenly anxious to feel his hot skin. He broke the kiss, biting softly at her lips and sat up, kneeling at her side. His grin was wolfish as he stripped off his T-shirt, flinging it aside. 

 

Not willing to wait, Sam sat up, wrapping her arms around him and nuzzling his neck, biting and sucking the tender skin of his throat. His groan of approval was a low rumble that she heard and felt, and when she felt him tugging at the flannel shirt she wore, she pulled out his arms and quickly stripped the shirt off. She knelt facing him, wearing only the Valentine negligee. Smiling coyly, she stroked the lace of the bodice above her right breast. "Mmm....Jack, I just love how this lace feels against my skin," she purred. His eyes narrowed and she let her fingers travel lightly across her nipple. "So soft...."

 

"Sam," he growled, reaching for her again. She chuckled, reaching for him as well, tugging on the waistband of his sweatpants. 

 

"Jack," she cried in protest, when he suddenly stood up, her hands trailing ineffectually down his long legs. Sitting back on her heels, she watched impatiently as he stripped of the sweatpants. She gave a soft moan of approval when she saw his burgeoning erection. "Jack," she pleaded this time; reaching up and grabbing his hand, urging him back down onto the blankets. 

 

He complied, but surprised her by kneeling behind her, his hands lightly cupping her shoulders before trailing delicately up and down her arms. The fire warmed the room nicely, but she still shivered at his teasing touch. She gasped and jerked when she felt his lips on her nape. His hands tightened on her arms. "Easy," he murmured against her skin before biting her softly, then licking where he'd bitten. She whimpered, shifting and leaning back, trying to get closer to him. He shifted as well, and she found herself settled snugly between his strong thighs, drawn back against his chest, his arms enfolding her in a warm embrace.

 

Sam sighed, resting her hands on his thighs, idly caressing the hair-roughened flesh. Relaxing into his embrace, she let her head fall back against his shoulder. His breath was warm against her cheek and she turned her head, allowing him easier access, and she moaned softly when he began placing wet, open-mouthed kisses to her neck. His hands were just as busy as his mouth, gliding under the sheer georgette of the baby doll, caressing her smooth belly. She smiled to herself when she felt the fingers of one hand just brush the top of her golden curls, glad that she'd thought to remove the sheer thong earlier. It made things so much easier now. 

 

Oh god...she quivered, her breath catching when his lean fingers probed deeper between her legs, stroking leisurely. Sam leaned more heavily against him, drawing her knees up so he'd have easier access. Her hands clutched at his thighs, unconsciously digging her nails into him when his clever fingers found her clitoris. All the while, his other hand glided up from her belly and worked its way pleasurably under the lacy bodice of her baby doll. She couldn't help the small whimper that escaped her when he began gently kneading her breast, the combined caresses melting her into a puddle of desire. 

 

"Jack," she cried, digging her heels into the comforter and lifting her hips against his insistent touch as he continued to stroke her clitoris. 

 

"It's okay, baby," he murmured in her ear, his voice low and strained. "Just relax, I’m driving now."

 

She tried to chuckle, but it came out as a strangled moan instead when he tugged on her ear lobe with his teeth. Right at that moment, she didn't think she'd have any other choice than to follow where he led. And oh god...it felt so good. Of course, she thought through a haze of desire, it would feel much better if he were inside her. Though she suspected by the insistent pressure of his erection pressing into the small of her back, that he would satisfy that need as well. And then all coherent thought fled when the sensations rising from the insistent stroking of his fingers on her clitoris overwhelmed her. With a startled cry, Sam lifted her hips urgently against her lover's touch and surrendered to the inevitable. Sobbing his name with each shattered breath, Sam's release cascaded ruthlessly through her body, leaving her helpless in the arms of her lover. 

 

Letting out a shuddering breath, Sam finally felt her body start to relax, muscles drawn tight by her incredible orgasm beginning to loosen. Turning her head, she reached up and wrapped her arm around Jack's neck, her lips seeking his in a fiery kiss. She moaned in protest when he broke the kiss, trying desperately to pull him back down to her eager mouth. He was too strong for her, easily stalling her efforts to pull him closer. "Jack?" she whimpered, confused because she could still feel his unrelieved hunger pressing firmly into her hip. 

 

He rose to his knees behind her. "Help me baby," he rumbled, tugging and pulling her beautiful pink nightie off and over her head. His hands went to her waist then, urging her to her knees. She complied; confused as to his intent until she felt one large hand glide from her hip to between her shoulder blades, gently pushing her forward. Understanding dawned and she moaned her approval. Grabbing a pillow to brace herself against, Sam knelt on her hands and knees in front of her lover. He crowded in closer to her and she spread her knees, allowing him room to kneel between them. His hair-roughened thighs pressed against hers, his erection rubbing enticingly at her silky flesh. 

 

Sam moaned, moving her bottom against him, trying to get closer to him, to urge him on. He groaned and then she felt his chest against her back as he covered her, his breath hot in her ear. "You okay?" he rumbled, nuzzling her neck.

 

"No, I'm not." she murmured raggedly, desperate for him to continue, to have him inside her. It was starting all over again; she could feel herself sinking back into the maelstrom of desire that he aroused so easily within her. 

 

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice urgent and his breath warm against her ear; the arm he'd wrapped around her waist tightening.

 

"You're not inside me." 

 

She heard her lover's low groan, his whole body shuddering against hers, and then his lips were hot against her nape for the briefest of moments. He rose back up to his knees and though she missed the wonderful feel of his body against hers, she needed him filling her even more. His hands gripped her hips, his rigid penis once more probing insistently through her slick folds seeking entrance, and she was lost. Her breath caught, and then released on a low moan when he finally entered her, his rigid length filling and stretching her so deliciously. She dimly heard his answering groan as he seated himself fully within her silky depths, his thighs and hips flush against her. 

 

The sensations were overwhelming when he eventually started moving leisurely within her. Short, measured strokes, rotating his hips slowly and deliberately against her. She started to sag, but was quickly supported by one firm arm wrapped around her waist. Pressing her face against the pillow she still hugged, Sam braced herself as her lover started moving again. Oh god, it was exquisite, each thrust propelling her closer and closer to the edge of rapture. 

 

The flames from the fireplace cast a warm glow over them as they moved together, the heat from the fire paling in comparison to the heat of their desire. Sam gasped when Jack shifted slightly, the hand that had been lightly gripping her hip moved slowly across her belly and then between her legs, effortlessly finding her still swollen clitoris. The sweet pressure of his touch, both outside and inside her, soon had Sam sobbing her lover's name helplessly with each insistent stroke. The heat insider her swirling and rising until she finally combusted, going up in a back draft of ecstasy as her orgasm blazed through her. 

 

Quivering uncontrollably, tremors of pleasure still racing through her, Sam struggled to stay on her knees, determined to give Jack the same pleasure. She needn't have worried; his strong hands firmly gripped her hips, helping to support her. He started pounding into her and she moved with him, thrusting back with each powerful movement of his hips against her. It wasn't long before his hands clutched tighter at her hips, holding her still. Sam's whole body shuddered under the impact of his thrusts; and then her name was a broken cry on his lips when he finally came. He ground his hips against her, holding himself deep inside her willing body and Sam moaned softly, the embers of desire re-igniting in a small flare of passion as he filled her with the warm wash of his seed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jack groaned, grinding his hips against his lover as his orgasm raced through him, the intense pleasure almost more than he could bear. The overpowering love and tenderness he felt towards this woman who took him so fully and completely amazed him. When the last pulses of his release started to fade, Jack moaned his lover's name, his hands now gently caressing as he slowly collapsed on her. She whimpered his name and he eased his weight onto his side, tugging her pillow so that it lay under their heads and pulling her back into the cradle of his body. She was still trembling and he whispered gently her ear, soothing her and himself, easing them both down to the terrestrial. Though the fire still burned brightly, Jack tugged the comforter over them, knowing they'd soon get chilled if he didn't. Holding her close, he savored the tender intimacy of the moment.

 

"I'm glad I'm your Valentine." Her voice was a soft sigh, filled with love, affection and just the slightest amount of awe. 

 

Brushing his lips against her nape he smiled, remembering the card he'd given her. "Good," he rumbled, inordinately pleased with her admission. And he was glad that he was hers. Jack shifted, rolling Sam to her back and raising up on one elbow. God, she was beautiful. The firelight casting a warm glow to her face, her eyes drowsy with satisfaction and her smile—one of utter contentment. It humbled him and made him proud, all at the same time, that he was responsible for that look. "I do love you, you know," he murmured, tenderly brushing her hair back off her forehead.

 

Her smile grew wider and she reached up as well, delicately caressing his cheek. "Even if I did forget Valentine's Day?" Her voice was teasing, but her eyes once more held a small hint of doubt.

 

"Yeah, well...I can forgive you for that," he drawled, leaning down and brushing his lips against hers. "But if you forget President's Day...." She giggled and he kissed her soundly, whispering, "I may not be so lenient."


End file.
